sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Baptism by Fire
This story (props for User:SupcommMonroee for the name) is a crossover of Spore Fanfic Universe and the Darkspore Universe. When the Eteno lost a few planets mysteriously, the ships sent to investigate weren't heard from, until they began attacking both Eteno and Delson Space. The threat is, in fact, something that had threatened a past galaxy, and this one's only hope is a native of that galaxy, sent to stop it. What the Eteno, Delsons, and the other races of the galaxy must fight now: the Darkspore! Chapter 1: Mysterious Disapperances Darkspore Galaxy 1001 DOY (Darkspore Outbreak Year) "Crogenitor, the Darkspore Threat has re-materialized." Zodark, the Cybernetic Revenant, defeater of the Corruptor and the Darkspore, set to work helping the rest of the Crogenitors rebuild their worlds. Knowing, however, that Xylan, aka the Corruptor, may return, he had HELIX, the Crogenitor AI, keep an eye on all Darkspore Deep-Space Mutation Mines Activity. The words HELIX just spoke, though, Zodark had hoped to never hear again. "Where is it, HELIX?" he asked, anxious all of a sudden. "Unknown. Sensors detect Deep-Space Mutation Mines coming back online. They are moving beyond the galactic barrier at Quantum-Propelled Hypervelocities. There is one galaxy in their path, heavilly populated by multiple races. Sensors read Planetary Landfall in 13 days." Zodark knew that if those mines reached that galaxy, the Darkspore would most definitely return. He also knew that those mines were supposed to be useless without Xylan. That means that something must have survived. "Plot a course, get the Genetic Heroes prepared. Let's move!" ---- Spore Fanfic Galaxy 2139 AD, 13 days later... The Planetary Governor of the Eteno-Controlled World Danaailov III looked at images of the crash site. Several large, round, spiky devices crashed near a town, and he'd been sent images of the site. Nearby Eteno had changed and attacked the police there, but, so far, they had managed to contain the spread. A member of the National Guard and a scientist approached him. "The images were taken a few days ago," he said. The Governor asked, "What is it about these...uh...'mutations' going on in the victims?" "They don't appear to actually harm the subject," the scientist said, "In fact, they seem to give the subject better reflexes, better strength, and, to those equipped with cybernetics, increased use of them." "Yeah, only 3 of these mutants were able to wipe out a 7-man squad of armed Guard units," the National Guardsman said. The Governor looked over the data again. Then, suddenly, the comm device on the Guardsman spoke up. "The mutants...they're spreading! We're being overrun!" The Governor then said to the guardsman, "Get the rest of the National Guard and attempt to contain those mutants." Chapter 2: Spread of the Darkspore Spore Fanfic Galaxy 2139 AD 5 Days later The Eteno Governor looked on in horror. Only 5 days ago had he ordered the securing of the area the mines landed in. Now, however, the mutations spread. He ordered martial law be taken up and had the gun owners on the planet form a Militia against the threat. They too are now mutated and are among the enemy's ranks. "Governor, what should we do now?" an aide asked him. The Governor then ordered, "Get everyone out of here......" He didn't finish, as the wall suddenly blew in. Then, several horribly-mutated Eteno ran in. Some of them seemed to shift through time, teleporting from guard to guard, while others seemed to control electricity, frying the guards with electricity they generate. Then, one massive individual, with 4 legs and 2 massive arms, wearing a mask, came over and kicked the Governor aside, "Your resistance was useless. Now, I, the Corruptor, take you and your world, for the Darkspore." The Governor then felt as, suddenly, something entered his body. Soon, his fingers turned to claws, and the Hive Mind of the Darkspore overtook his own. ---- Unknown Galaxy 1001 DOY "Crogenitor, Darkspore Landfall Confirmed. 3 Heavilly Populated Planets struck by Deep-Space Mutation Mines. Analyzing Comm Systems. Planet Idenified as 'Danaailov III', 'Karolis IX', and 'Nebojsa VII'. Status of Danaailov III Confirmed. Danaailov III has fallen to the Darkspore. Crogenitor. The Darkspore Threat has rematerialized. Nebojsa VII is under siege. Future Targets are unknown."' Zodark cursed, and had a moment of silence for the fallen planet. He then ordered HELIX to set a course for the planet identified as Nebojsa VII. He turned around as 2 of the Genetic Heroes assigned to him, Ristor and Skar, were deployed from the Arsenal. Zodark said to the 2 Genetic Heroes, "We have work to do." ---- Spore Fanfic Galaxy 2139 AD 3 Days Later The Eteno starships ENS Comet and ENS Schlegge were gathering in the Bjorn System. They were meant to rendezvous with the Delson Battleship Kalzira and Leviathan Cruiser Reaver-Shrine. A couple days ago, an Eteno fleet was sent to report on the loss of contact with Danaailov III. A day later, the fleet appeared and attacked the Eteno planets Karolis IX and Nebojsa VII, in addition to the Delson worlds Kazivarius IV and Opleklor IX. Onboard the Schlegge, Captain Tholker Zhevhyit prepares to meet with his ally, the Delson Fleet Commander (called 'Krilek' by the Delsons) Sol I Dor. The 2 had worked together on a few jobs in the past. Sol I Dor was the Delson that openned First Contact between the Eteno and Delsons. Since then, the Delsons have been a particularly useful military ally for the Eteno, Sol I Dor in particular. And, now, Tholker was again working with the Delson Krilek. Then, the Schlegge's comm officer said to Tholker, "Sir, we're being hailed by the Kalzira." Tholker said, in his Maliskian Eteno accent, "Put it through." Then, an image of the Delson Krilek appeared, who said, "Ah, Tholker, so good to see you again." Tholker merely responded, "Krilek." "Ok..." "Well, we should make our way to Nebojsa VII. That's where the threat is currently at." ---- The 4 vessels exited FTL over Nebojsa VII, and found the planet's defense fleet battling with itself, one group of ships trying to stay back, while the others attempt to practically ram the others. Some of the offensive ships seemed fused together: apparently ones not fortunate enough to evade their assailants. Immediately, with the agility of fighters, the Kalzira and Reaver-Shrine dived into the fray. "Well," Sol I Dor said, "Time to dive into the fireworks." Tholker then ordered, "Fire on any ship that isn't still signalling Eteno transponders." The ENS Schlegge and ENS Comet moved into position to fire on the mutant-controlled vessels. Even this, however, didn't seem enough. As the Kalzira and Reaver-Shrine weaved through the enemy fleet, they fired with Pulse Emittors and Lasers, while they were also fired upon by captured Eteno Vessels. Suddenly, one captured vessel scored a direct hit on the Reaver-Shrine, slowing it. 2 more ships fired and the engine core of the Reaver-Shrine completely shut down. Now that one threat was eliminated, the captured vessels concentrated on the Kalzira, as it used its Plasma Emittor splashed boiling plasma on one of their number. As the shots grew more and more in number, the Kalzira's ability to evade drastically decreased. The Comet was hit by an enemy laser blast, while the Schlegge barely evaded one targeted at them. One of Tholker's officers then reported, "Sir, the Reaver-Shrine was just crippled, and their pursuers are now concentrating on Sol I Dor's vessel." "Keep firing on the enemy," Tholker ordered, "We can't let them escape this." Meanwhile, back in the enemy fleet, the Kalzira was hit by enemy fire, crippling its engines. "Krilek, we're hit!" one of the Delson officers reported. "Keep firing, we'll fight to the end..." the Krilek responded. "Sir, enemy ships heading right for us..." Several mutant-controlled vessels hurdled towards the Kalzira, when, suddenly, a rift opened. "Sir, Spatial Rift detected! It's..." Out of the rift came a massive starship, made of an unknown metal, covered in technology more advanced than they have ever seen. Tholker, and the Eteno, saw this too. "What...is...that?!" Tholker asked, as the massive vessel appeared. ---- On the bridge of the Necro Cyber, Zodark looked over the battlefield. After scanning the unknown fleets for E-DNA, they managed to determine which vessels were Darkspore-Controlled. "HELIX, target the Darkspore vessels. Time to liberate this galaxy from the Darkspore." Chapter 3: Crogenitor (Incomplete) Category:Stories